


Five Deaths Farfarello Didn’t Die

by bardsley



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Self-Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: A series of five independent drabbles exploring ways that Farfarello could have died, but didn’t.





	Five Deaths Farfarello Didn’t Die

**I. The Tower**

 

The blades hurt more coming out than going in. He almost felt something. Farfarello watched his blood gush red and wet over Siberian and the Tower floor. Beautiful. He floated above himself, watching the Tower crumble. When everything faded to black, he expected to wake up to hellfire.

 

Instead, he woke to the boy standing over him.

 

‘I knew you’re the Devil,’ Farfarello tried to say. It came out a bloody gurgle. 

 

“Shut up,” Nagi said. “I should let you die. For Tot.”

 

Air hissed out of Farfarello’s throat when he laughed. 

 

“But you’re Schwarz,” Nagi sighed. 

 

Hell could wait. 

 

  
**II. About Vampires and Crosses**

 

He woke collapsed against the side of a church, covered in blood; like any other day. The flesh on his body sizzled. That was unusual. Farfarello recoiled from the light. The burning stopped. Curious, Farfarello held out his hand toward the sunlight. His pale skin turned pink, blistered, then bubbled. He withdrew. Farfarello remembered the thrill of culling the flock, but not what came after. Farfarello prodded his tongue around his mouth. He wasn’t surprised to find fangs. Hunger ached. Time to see if he’d left anyone alive in the church, and if it was true about vampires and crosses. 

  
  
  
  


**III. Legacy**

 

They gathered around his sickbed, children and grandchildren. Mary, the youngest, stood stoic within the ring of Sally’s arms. 

 

“...you don’t want a priest?” Sally pressed gently. 

 

Jay laughed. He winked at his wife. “You made life heaven on Earth. I have no fear of the hereafter.”

 

Sally flushed. Still so easy. 

 

He caught Mary’s eye. She nodded. He was grateful he’d the foresight to give her the sword and show her how to use it while he was well enough. He’d even taught her what to do with the bodies. 

 

Jay might die today, but Farfarello would live on. 

  
  
  
**IV. Crowded House**

 

Crawford stepped off the scale. In the six weeks since it happened, Crawford lost twenty pounds. Farfarello never liked to eat much. Things were getting better. He was starting to reach for his own cologne instead of that shit with the ship on the bottle that Farfarello used to wear. 

 

_ That’s what you’re pissed about? _ Farfarello asked.  _ Cologne? _

 

“I’m pissed about all of it,” Crawford snapped. “Fuck Schuldig.”

 

_ You’d rather Schuldig let me die? _

 

“You  **_did_ ** die,” Crawford hissed. 

 

When Crawford looked in the mirror, it wasn’t his reflection he saw. 

 

_ I’m right here, _ Farfarello said, smiling back at him. 

  
  
  
**V. Jay’s Choice**

 

The bottle rattled when he shook it. As long as Jay took the pills, he didn’t hear the voices. He didn’t feel the brush of angel wings or the burn of hellfire. If he took the pills, everyone stayed safe, including him. The trouble was, Jay didn’t feel the angels but he didn’t feel much of anything else either. No hellfire meant no heat. Jay didn’t have passion of his own. He poured the bottle of pills into the toilet and flushed. This life wasn’t worth it. Jay wasn’t worth it. Farfarello could have everything, and fuck the world anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to DarkAngelAzrael for amazing editing. All remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I drew inspiration from drabble series written back in the day. 
> 
> Also, I am aware that fandom typically spells Farfarello’s original name as Jei rather than Jay. I choose to be atypical.


End file.
